


Taking Back Chili's

by disasterboy



Category: Bandom
Genre: Chili's, Crack, Gen, M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterboy/pseuds/disasterboy
Summary: i blame the bandom creators server for this :) this is intentionally bad so take it how u want
Relationships: Frank Iero/Bert McCracken, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Taking Back Chili's

**Author's Note:**

> i blame the bandom creators server for this :) this is intentionally bad so take it how u want

OMG! Tonight's the night! You run up to your room after school to get ready. You decide on a low-cut blood red top with a mesh shirt underneath, a black mini skirt, fishnet leggings, and boots that lace up to your knee. For makeup you decided to steal Gerard's signature look, so you just stuck your face into a pile of white foundation and smeared red eyeshadow everywhere. Once you're ready you flounder down the stairs, your rather large badonkers flapping as you run. 

"(Y/N)! Hurry, your ride is here!" Your mom yells. You squeal and hurry out the front door. There in front of your house is a limo! And standing in front of the limo was........ Gerard Way! And Pete Wentz! And Ryan Ross! And Bert McCracken! And Gabe Saporta! And William Beckett! And Travie McCoy! And Frank Iero! And Mikey Way! And Andy Hurley! And Joe Trohman! And Patrick Stump! And, best of all, Ray Toro!!!! They all try to open the door for you, because DUH, your a lady! You slide in and everyone else gets in after you. The clown car limo takes you all to Chili's. A bunch of preps were staring at you all. Everybody but their middle fingers up. The preps started to cry. 

Patrick opens the door for you. You step in and give him a kiss on the cheek. Pete comes up behind you, and Patrick says: "After you, Pete."

"No, after you," Pete says. 

"No, after you," Joe says.

"No, after you." Andy sayz.

"No, after you," William says. 

"No, after you," Gabe says. 

"No, after you," Gerard says. 

"No, after you," Frank says. 

"No, after you," Travie says. 

"No, after you," Mikey says. 

"No, after you," Ryan says. 

"No, after you," Ray says. 

Bert gets tired of this and kicks everyone into the door.

"Hi, welcome to Chili's! I'm Adam and I'll be your server."

"Hi, we'd like the 2 for $20, please!"

"Actually, it's 2 for $25 now."

"Damn you Adam!!" Frank yells. He stands up on the table but doesn't hit his head on the fans bcuz he's tiny. He goes CRAZY and starts throwing chips and salsa everywhere! Bert joins him and they start making out while throwing salsa! You squeal because FERT <3!

"Frankie babe, calm down,"Gerard says. Frank says "ok" and sits down. Adam brings out your food, and you watch as your favorite band boys make out and eat at the same time. Mikey and Gabe set something on fire, and William and Ryan eventually reenact the entirety of Hamlet by themselves. Adam asks you all to leave because you're being too loud, but he sees Ray and apologizes and leaves so Ray can keep eating. 

Eventually you get the check. At $25 per two people, the check ends up being $400. You have a heart attack and die. Everyone attends your funeral and puts chips and salsa on your grave. 

"I'm gonna miss (Y/N)." Andy cries. 

"She was the best partier." Gabe nods. Travie also agrees. 

The End because Cody hates himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [a hand slowly rises from the grave and starts eating the chips and salsa]


End file.
